The Photograph
by Demitria Miriam
Summary: Blaise blackmails Draco Malfoy in an attempt to draw the blond beauty closer to him. The only two obstacles he has? A Draco that holds nothing but contempt for him, and the one the blond truly does want. One Harry freaking Potter. HxD. adopted fic
1. The Photograph

Title: The Photograph  
Author(s): Demitria Miriam (Rewrite), and VG Jekyll & Dani (Original, _The Photo_)  
Rating: R  
Pairing: HPxDM (main)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no money off this piece of fiction; VG Jekyll and Dani own the original story of _The Photo_ as well as the plot of this fic (I have been granted adoption of it since its discontinuation).

Summary: Blaise blackmails Draco Malfoy in an attempt to draw the blond beauty closer to him. The only two obstacles he has? A Draco that holds nothing but contempt for him, and the one the blond truly does want. One Harry freaking Potter. HxD.

~ * ~

**Chapter 1: The Photograph**

He stared up at the school Announcement Board, and found it particularly surprising that no one had done this yet; whether it was some drooling fangirl (or boy), one of the many numerous magazines out there wanting this sort of thing simply to have an extra something-something their competitors didn't, or even the prat himself.

_That someone hasn't taken it yet..._ the viewer thought to himself as he stood alone in the corridor. Indeed. That someone hadn't snuck the photo from its pedestal among the other articles and pictures, of events that had transpired that year at Hogwarts that actually _mattered_.

That _this_ picture was still here, well, it was obviously safe to say that all those ponces that were too afraid to take it off the board were either hesitant due to the gossip and suspicions it would cause the next day upon the discovery that it was missing, or they were simply too frightened at the prospect of actually being caught and then ostracized by their peers at having took it in the first place... He snorted at the mere notion of all those weak peons caring what others thought.

Only a fool would think that way.

Draco Malfoy, Slytherin by heart and blood, stood silently before the board that all students and teachers passed by on a daily basis as they made their way to the Great Hall, never able to not take a glance in the direction of the huge monstrosity that held crumpled papers of gossip, pictures of Quidditch games and players, articles from not only the school's paper but also from Witch Weekly, the Quibbler and numerous others.

But nothing on that stretch of tree bark now stood out as prominently as the regular sized photo that had been expertly positioned on a dark green sheet of border paper. It was neither large nor small, and took up barely any room on the board, and, had it not been placed on that dark sheet of paper, it probably wouldn't have been as eye-catching as it was; it would have been something that no one would have looked at twice had they not been looking carefully. But there it was all the same. Smack dab in the middle of the humongous panel. One small picture that held more attention than any other part of the board...

_That_ picture.

The one of a boy slouched against a wall, wearing nothing but a pair of dark jeans, his arms folded loosely across his chest all the while looking out the window to his side. The maker of the photo had clearly experimented with the light and shading, dramatic shadows covering parts of the ground and wall, as well as the boy in the picture, only adding to the atmosphere of loneliness and longing. The male in the photo would occasionally unfold his arms and put his hands in his pockets, or turn his head towards the camera and offer a half-hearted smile before going back to look out into the night sky, the moon looming beyond the photographer's, or the onlookers, view.

Draco's eyes narrowed. He'd have to admit, aesthetically, the photo was absolutely stunning.

The subject matter, however, well, that was a little less pleasing, in his opinion.

The blond stared intensely at the boy's face as it turned towards him_. __His skin is so pale..., or is that the work of the photographer?_

Onyx hair hung in dark locks covering nearly half of the boy's face, at least until he tilted his head a bit to the side to where the locks fell away to reveal the lightening bolt shaped scar. Of the whole photo, only one thing had color, the blond finally realized.

_His eyes_, Draco thought suddenly, scrutinizing the work further. He wasn't sure if it was due to the picture centering its focus on the colored eyes while everything else was black and white, or because the photographer was half-way decent and actually captured an aspect of the subject from reality... but whatever it was, the emerald eyes that stared sadly at him now were absolutely compelling, simply vivid. It seemed the effect the photographer wanted for his picture was complete; any audience who looked at it was stuck, mesmerized...

"Such piercing emerald," the young Malfoy murmured to himself. And then the photo-boy started to turn away to look back out the window-

-turning away from him like _he_ didn't exist to the brunette.

_Just like he always does_, Draco thought bitterly before he reached over and ripped the photo from the wall.

Staring at the picture in hand the Slytherin smirked. Apparently after having been up on the board for months he was the only one with enough guts to take the damn thing down. He'd take it and then rip it up, burn it and then maybe piss on it before throwing it away.

_Stupid Potter_, the Slytherin growled internally. _Take that_, he thought with a snort and a grin, nodding to himself in affirmation of his plan. _Hmph. Such audacity, thinking you can go around and ignore me the way you always do! Now your oversized ego won't be able to bask in all that attention anymore!_ The left side of Draco's mouth lifted just a bit with the merriment he felt at having finally found some, albeit small, way of defeating Potter, the sneer looking more like a coy seduction tactic when he had the unfortunate of turning around, only to hear-

"Say cheese!" before he was blinded by a flash. "Haha! Gotcha!" yelled the person behind the camera.

As Draco's vision whirled fuzzy to fuzzier, one thought was as clear as day to him.

_Oh, bugger._

~ * ~

Author's Note: Dundunn! How was it?


	2. Caught in the act

_Chapter 1 Recap:_

"Such piercing emerald," the young Malfoy murmured to himself. And then the photo-boy started to turn away to look back out the window-

-turning away from him like _he_ didn't exist to the brunette.

_Just like he always does_, Draco thought bitterly before he reached over and ripped the photo from the wall.

Staring at the picture in hand the Slytherin smirked. Apparently after having been up on the board for months he was the only one with enough guts to take the damn thing down. He'd take it and then rip it up, burn it and then maybe piss on it before throwing it away.

_Stupid Potter_, the Slytherin growled internally. _Take that, _he thought with a snort and a grin, nodding to himself in affirmation of his plan. _Hmph. Such audacity,_ _thinking you can go around and ignore me the way you always do! Now your oversized ego won't be able to bask in all that attention anymore! _The left side of Draco's mouth lifted just a bit with the merriment he felt at having finally found some, albeit small, way of defeating Potter, the sneer looking more like a coy seduction tactic when he had the unfortunate of turning around, only to hear-

"Say cheese!" before he was blinded by a flash. "Haha! Gotcha!" yelled the person behind the camera.

As Draco's vision whirled fuzzy to fuzzier, one thought was as clear as day to him.

_Oh, bugger._

~ * ~

THE PHOTOGRAPH**  
Chapter 2: Caught in the act**

Flash!

_Bloody hell_, Draco cursed his luck, squeezing his eyes together to dispel the tiny, colorful, out-of-focus little dots that were dancing around his eyelids. Stupid, bloody camera!

Forcing his eyes to open, Draco's vision slowly focused in on a blurry image of the photographer who seemed to be staring right back.

_Who in the world had been walking around at this hour of the night,-_

"Oh, w-wow, Draco Malfoy?"

_-stalking him around the corridors-_

"Who the hell are you?" he asked none too politely, eyes still trying to un-blur themselves.

_-with a bloody CAMERA?!_

"Oh, it's me, Colin Creevy."

"I-" Draco stopped short. Creevy? The blond blinked. That... actually explained a lot. But then why...?

"What the hell are you doing wandering the corridors like some stalker?" the irate Slytherin demanded as his vision finally adjusted to normal.

"Er, well, I was... looking for _thumbjumpers_," came the all too simple, and too quick, response.

Draco stared.

And then Creevy stared back.

"What the cuss is a thumbjumper?!" _And why the hell do you need a bloody camera for it?!_

"Well it's a little thumb-like amphibian that jumps about, but they only come out at night when children are dreaming and- Uh, well, it's just... Luna was telling me about them and said we ought to go hunt some to show people they existed and that we'd make a fortune if we actually caught a picture of one, never mind if we caught one alive, so I thought that-"

Draco put a hand up to silence the tirade before it got worse. Brow scrunched together, he pinched the bridge of his nose, exasperating, "Why, exactly, did that require you to nearly blind me!?"

"Uh, well, I wasn't... I mean, I wasn't sure who it was,... and since I'm a photographer-"

In your wet dreams, Creevy, Draco thought dryly.

"-I took such a fortuitous moment the first chance I got! And it was you! Draco Malfoy! With... Blimey, what photo do you have there anyway, mate?"

Mate?!

Draco stared cold stone mallets at the buggy-eyed Gryffindork's head, hoping the lad would either get smarter from the blunt force and run away, or pass out, only to wake up thinking it was all some horrible dream.

He personally felt like doing the first, and hoping the second was what was currently happening... that this was all some nightmare he'd soon wake up from.

The blond snatched the camera from Colin's grabby fingers, holding it up in the air with his superior height that the kid couldn't jump high enough to snag it back.

"H-Hey! That's mine! Give it back, Malfoy!" the Gryffindor complained.

"Call me 'mate' again, and I'll stick the flash bulb from your camera in your eye socket and you'll be taking pictures of your most embarrassing moments until the day you die. Now, scram, Creepy!" Draco growled, his patience worn thin.

Creevy 'eeped!' and scrambled out of the hallway as fast as he could, his life more important at the moment than that of his camera.

Draco glared at the receding form of Colin Creevy, before looking down at the camera in hand.

_Hmm. what to do with this then?_ he wondered, flipping the muggle contraption around and mashing a few buttons before IT came up.

_Well, cuss._ Draco swore at the evidence of himself snatching Potter's picture from the wall. He wasn't about to let this get out and around the school. He also wasn't about to destroy property that could eventually be traced back to him in some form or other (even if Creevy didn't run off his mouth, that is). What to do though?

Maybe he could stash the camera somewhere in the vicinity and claim that, yes, he'd run into Creevy tonight but then the bugger had run off the next second. Maybe the stupid little Gryffindork had lost his camera along the way somewhere?

The blond sighed. Guess that'd have to work until he could get Creevy alone again and force him to delete it forever. That or Creevy would mysteriously and suddenly disappear. Along with his camera.

Once he'd finalized his master plan, the Slytherin chose the best (and first) place to stash the camera. He'd put things in this particular place before, things he didn't want seen or touched by anyone else. He'd found it by accident during first year. He'd been teasing some Hufflepuffs, chasing them down the corridors. He'd been laughing so hard as his friends went on down the corridor chasing after the other students, that he'd fallen against this very same wall and felt one of the stones shift. He'd messed with it a bit before he found that it came loose.

And the best part was that no one knew.

Shifting the stone back in place, Draco yawned, walking carelessly back to the dorms.

Never once noticing the figure that had been standing off in the shadows.

_Well, well, well... It seemed a certain Blond God was in a bit of a bind. One which could certainly be twisted a little bit further for maximum gratification where blackmail, and other such pleasures, were concerned._ The hidden being grinned to himself before walking forward toward the stone wall.

~ * ~

_Chapter's end._


End file.
